Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a restaurant located in the Plaza, that primarily serves pizza, but also provides other food. It is a popular place to go and eat, and is often crowded, and as such, has many seats and booths. Players can also make pizzas themselves in the game Pizzatron 3000 (or alternatively Candytron 3000) in the kitchen in the back. History The Pizza Parlor first opened on February 24, 2006, during the Pizza Parlor Opening Party. A year later, on February 26, 2007, the Pizzatron 3000 game was opened, in the kitchen in the back. The counter by the entrance was moved to the right to make room. On November 1, 2012, the Pizza Parlor was renovated, where it now looks much more like a restaurant. Much more seating was added, and the counter had seats added next to it. On October 3, 2013, one of the tables was replaced by the Puffle Snack Station. Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties, except for 2013, the Pizza Parlor had stone walls, and most of the room was occupied by a large circular table with pizzas and goblets on it, surrounded by ten 12th century folding chairs. The large circular table is in reference to the Round Table from Arthurian legend. There were also two penguin busts on pillars, a harp, and torches and banners hung on the walls. *During Music Jams, except for 2014, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a music-themed diner. Records, instruments, a picture of the Penguin Band, and more were hung on the walls. On the left side of the room, there was a Snow Cat (in 2008 and 2009) or a Snow Trekker (2010-2012) partially "crashed" through the wall, a reference to how many real-life restaurants have sections of cars on walls, as decoration. *During Halloween Parties from 2007 to 2012, there were orange and black balloons above the counter, and multiple jack-o-lanterns. On the stage, there was a candelabra and a large pipe organ. 2006 *During the Pizza Parlor Opening Party, there were two boxes of free items. One contained Chef Hats, and the other contained Pizza Aprons. *During the Christmas Party 2006, there was garland hung up on the walls, counter, and stage, as well as a wreath. The large pizza peel by the oven was replaced with a large candy cane, and the pizzas in the oven were replaced with gingerbread cookies. 2007 *During the Pizzatron 3000 Opening, there were green and white balloons and banners. *During Camp Penguin, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the mess hall. The walls were colored green, and also had food splattered on them. There were piles of dirty plates, and some washtubs for cleaning them. There were also a few cafeteria tables with dishes on them. There was a sign on the wall that read "TODAYS SPECIAL: pizza", although some of the text was not visible in-game. *During the April Fools' Party 2007 There was also a Box Portal on the ground which caused players to teleport to the Night Club when walked on. This also marked the first appearance of a box portal, with another one being located at the Ski Lodge during the party as well. *During the Fall Fair 2007, the Pizza Parlor held a pizza eating contest. There was one large table in the center of the room which had piles of pizzas on top. The counter was turned into a judge's table, and had multicolored balloons hung above it. The Penguin Band was playing on the stage. 2008 *During the Winter Fiesta 2008, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a Mexican-style restaurant. The tablecloth, walls, and curtains had vibrant colors, and the stage was turned into an area for a mariachi band with speakers. There were also various other decorations, such as a pizza pinata, cactuses, and more. *During the Submarine Party, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a pirate-themed restaurant. The tiled floor was replaced by wood, and there were various decorations on the walls such as fishing rods, oars, and an anchor. The oven was decorated like a giant diving helmet, the cash register was replaced by a treasure chest, and the counter had a fishing net on the front. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Pizza Parlor was drawn in a realism art style. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the headquarters of the Blue Team. There were blue signs, banners, pictures, tablecloths, and balloons. There were also television sets showing soccer games at the Stadium, and a table for face painting. *During the Fall Fair 2008, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a colorful tent. The tile floor was removed, a ring was placed around the tables, and there were various decorations, such as wagon wheels and hay bales. There were balloons and banners hung up as well, and various objects in the room had more vibrant colors. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the room took on a shade of blue. Garland was hung up, on the oven, walls, and stage, and there was a wreath, bells, and ribbons as well. The tables had sets of candles and napkins, and on the stage there was a harp and Christmas tree. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, and the counter had a marble design. 2009 *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as in 2007, with the addition of red and white banners and balloons, and the tablecloths being colored red. *During The Fair 2009, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Pizza Parlor hosted a festive feast. There was a long table, with many chairs and plates, and a variety of food. The oven had stockings hung from and cards placed on top. Garland and a wreath were again hung from the walls, and on the stage, there was a large Christmas tree with presents underneath. 2010 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor was turned into "Premier Pizza", resembling a high class restaurant. The counter was replaced with a small kitchen, and the stage was replaced by balcony, which had a Penguin Play Awards sign on top, and a staircase leading up to it. There was a coat check below the balcony. The chairs and tables were also replaced with much more luxurious chairs and tables. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the previous year, except without the box portal. The tables and chairs also varied in size, and there was a sign on the wall that read "FOOD FIGHT". Throwing a snowball resulted in food being thrown instead. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the previous year, except that the Christmas tree had a different graphic style, and the chairs around the table were arranged differently. 2011 *During the April Fools' Party 2011, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a pirate themed restaurant. There were barrels of cream soda, treasure chests, piles of gold scattered about, carpets on the floor, and many various objects on shelves. Ship shrouds and jolly roger flags hung from the ceiling, *During The Fair 2011, there was a pizza eating contest held on a large table in the center of the room. There was a timer set for 30 seconds for each "round" of the contest. There were also multicolored banners and balloons hung up. *During the Halloween Party 2011, it was decorated the same as past years. The pipe organ returned and the room darkened. There were new pumpkins replacing the old ones however. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a sushi restaurant. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling, tiled walls, woven mats on the floor, and several bonsai trees. The piano on the stage was replaced with a gong and other instruments, and the oven was replaced with a rock structure that had a miniature waterfall. *During the Holiday Party 2011, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as previous years, although with a different graphic style. The piano was on the stage unlike previous year, and the garland on the walls was replaced with ribbon. 2012 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Pizza Parlor was transformed into a bank. The upper floor had a small pizza booth with a few tables, and the lower floor had booths for bank tellers, a few sofas, and a vault door, which required three supervillains to open. Inside the vault, there were piles of gold, and free Money Bags. The upper floor of the Pizza Parlor also had a crack in the wall which provided access into the vault. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the Island Adventure Party from 2011, except that some objects were removed, such as the jolly roger flags and cream soda barrels. There were also many kinds of fruit. *During The Fair 2012, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a festive restaurant. The left side of the room was a kitchen, with ovens, counters, a dishwasher, shelves, and a table, all piled with ingredients and cooking utensils. On the right side, there was a circular table with plates on top and chairs and cushions surrounding it. There were multiple Christmas trees, and large chairs around a fireplace. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a five-star restaurant. There were fluorescent lights all over, luxurious chairs, and racks with cream soda bottles on top. The stage was replaced with a DJ booth, and there was a fountain. *During Operation: Hot Sauce, the Pizza Parlor suffered a robbery from Herbert P. Bear. The giant hot sauce bottle above the oven was stolen, and Pizzatron 3000 was temporarily closed. There were splatters of hot sauce all over, tables and chairs were knocked over, and part of the room was blocked off by security tape. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same as the previous Card-Jitsu Party. *During the Monsters University Takeover, the Pizza Parlor was decorated like a retro arcade restaurant. There was a pool table, a jukebox machine, an arcade machine, several booths, a karaoke stand, and a circular counter in the center of the room. Various decorations were hung up on the walls, such as a lights, banners, pictures, and a neon flamingo poster. *During Medieval Party 2013, the Pizza Parlor was turned into an ogre restaurant. The floors and walls were comprised of rotting wood, stone, and bones. The "kitchen" was a stand under a large skull, with potions on a shelf. There were a few tables made of wood planks bound together, a fireplace, and a few barrels. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it was decorated the same as the previous year, except that the new Puffle Snack Station replaced the fireplace. 2014 *During the School and Skate Party, the Pizza Parlor was named 'Pizza And Snacks', it resembled the look of a takeaway restaurant. There was a vending machine, coffee maker, a stands with fish dogs, and a frozen drinks dispenser. There were baked goods on display by the counter. Trivia *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play level two of Jet Pack Adventure. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. **However, this contradicts that the Penguin Band was formed as late as the start of Penguin Chat 3, which launched almost a year before the Pizza Parlor opened. *It was voted the "Room of the Year" for 2006 in The Penguin Times. *After being renovated, the music that played in the Pizza Parlor was changed to a piano remix of the Pizzatron 3000 music. On May 15, 2014, the old music came back. Gallery Interior Graphical Designs Pizza Parlor 2006.png|February 26, 2007 - November 1, 2012 Pizza Parlor 2012.png|November 1, 2012 - October 3, 2013 Pizza Parlor 2013.png|October 3, 2013 - Current 2006 Pizza Parlor Opening Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Opening Party ChristmasParty2006Pizza Parlor.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 New Pizza Parlour.PNG|Pizzatron 3000 opening April Fools Party 2007 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Easter2007pizzaparlor.PNG|Easter Egg Hunt 2007 Pizza-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin Fall Fair 2007 Pizza Parlor.png|Fall Fair 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 Winter Fiesta 2008 Pizza Parlor.png|Winter Fiesta 2008 Submarine Party Pizza Parlor.png|Submarine Party April Fools' Party 2008 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2008 Penguin Games Pizza Parlor.png|Penguin Games Fallfairpizza.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Winter Fiesta 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 April Fools' Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2009 Music Jam 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2009 The Fair 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Fall Fair 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Pizza Parlor.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Penguin Play Awards 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2010 Music Jam 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 April Fools' Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2011 Music Jam 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 The Fair 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2011 Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Pizza Parlor.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Pizza Parlor.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit The Fair 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Pizza Parlor.png|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Pizza Parlor.png|Hollywood Party Operation Hot Sauce Pizza Parlor.png|Operation: Hot Sauce Operation Hot Sauce Pizza Parlor 2.png|Operation: Hot Sauce (with footprints visible) Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Monsters University Takeover Pizza Parlor.png|Monsters University Takeover Medieval Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Pizza Parlor.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2014 School & Skate Party Pizza Parlor.png|School & Skate Party Halloween Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2014 Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Map Icons PizzaParlorHalloweenParty2010MapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2010 School&SkatePartyPizzaParlorMapIcon.png|School & Skate Party HalloweenParty2014PizzaParlorMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014PizzaParlorMapIcon.png|Pirate Party 2014 Exterior Graphical Designs OldPizzaParlor.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor before The Journey NewPizza Outside.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor. 2007 FallFair2007PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|Fall Fair 2007 2008 SubmarineParty2008PizzaParlorExterior.png|Submarine Party StPatricksDayParty2008PizzaParlorExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 RockhopperArrivalPartyPizzaParlorExterior.png|Rockhopper's Arrival Party MusicJam2008PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|Music Jam 2008 2009 WinterFiesta2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 PuffleParty2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Puffle Party 2009 StPatricksDayParty2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 AdventureParty2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Adventure Party MusicJam2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Music Jam 2009 FestivalFlightPizzaParlorExterior.png|Festival of Flight SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Halloween Party 2009 HolidayParty2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 PenguinPlayAwards2010PizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 IslandAdventureParty2010PizzaParlorExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 MountainExpeditionPizzaParlorExterior.png|Mountain Expedition TheFair2010PizzaParlorExterior.png|The Fair 2010 2011 EarthDay2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Earth Day 2011 MedievalParty2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Medieval Party 2011 IslandAdventureParty2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 HalloweenParty2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Halloween Party 2011 CardJitsuParty2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 2012 PuffleParty2012PizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Puffle Party 2012 MedievalParty2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|Medieval Party 2012 MSHT2012PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 PizzaParlorExteriorBuildingMakeYourMarkUltimateJamConstruction.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction AdventurePartyTempleOfFruit2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit TheFair2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|The Fair 2012 HolidayParty2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 PizzaParlorExteriorBuildingHollywoodParty.png|Hollywood Party MSHT2013PizzaParlorBankExteriorBuilding.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 CardJitsuParty2013PizzaParlorExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Screen Shot 2013-06-27 at 3.55.10 AM.png|Monsters University Takeover TeenBeachMovieSummerJamPizzaParlorExterior.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam HalloweenParty2013PizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Halloween Party 2013 HolidayParty2013PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 MuppetsWorldTourPizzaParlorExterior.png|Muppets World Tour PuffleParty2014PizzaParlorExterior.png|Puffle Party 2014 PenguinCupPizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Penguin Cup FrozenPartyPizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Frozen Party HalloweenParty2014PizzaParlorExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverPizzaParlorExterior.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudioPartyPizzaParlorExterior.png|SoundStudio Party PuffleParty2015PizzaParlorExterior.png|Puffle Party 2015 TheFair2015PizzaParlorExterior.png|The Fair 2015 TheFair2015PizzaParlorExterior(2).png|The Fair 2015 (2). FestivalSnow2015PizzaParlorExterior.png|Festival of Snow 2015 Names in other languages SWFs *Pizza Parlor Nearby locations Category:Places Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2006